Two Great Pretenders
by EmpressMalady
Summary: Two Great Pretenders and two great denials. Kakasaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Great Pretenders **

**By: EmpressMalady **

**The Prologue...**

* * *

It is always nice to read when the weather is this good. That was the thought of a man who considered humidity a tribute to Jiraiya's literature. He walked with his usual indolent attitude, as he read his book. Mind you, it was a special edition, a gift from the writer himself. He would say that the day was probably one of those calm-before-a-storm-type. Speaking of storms, a familiar chakra signature made its way into his always lazy yet always alert body.

"Nee, what do you find so intriguing in those books, Kakashi-_sensei_?" came the storm's voice.

"New moves." was the nonchalant reply of the silver-haired jounin. The storm, more commonly known to Konoha as Sakura, gave out an unladylike snort as she settled beside him. Kakashi's brow's rose as he heard her next few words, and regarded the topic of the first sentence with a mischievous grin.

"'New moves' my ass. Why would that old pervert need to watch ladies in a tub to write about new moves?" Sakura was no genius... at least when you compare her to Shikamaru's insufferable brain. Of course she knew what he meant, she just refused to acknowledge it.

Kakashi pocketed his book, while preparing to run. He opened his mouth, as if preparing to answer her proposed question, but, tapped her ass instead. As he ran off, Sakura noticed that he left a message in her hand "Yes-" it read "-you do have an ass." Sakura's shock quickly turned into embarrassment, and embarrassment turned into fury as she took off in his general direction.

* * *

Yes, those were the good times.

He can't remember when everything changed... at least, he refuses to.

She pretends she forgot and yet, acts indifferently towards him.

It didn't take a donkey's ass to know that something was up... Sadly, Naruto didn't have a donkey.

Both are great pretenders.

Both are extremely stubborn.

But above all, both knew that it has been exactly 2 years, 4 months, and 6 days since everything changed.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where I plan on going with such a prologue. But feedback might help. - I accept requests by the way. And, yeah... anything constructive may help me be of greater service to the readers. Lol. - 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Great Pretenders**

**by EmpressMalady**

**Chapter 1 : Mornings and Surprises**

* * *

The sun shone with hot-headed pride as the once singing crickets cried for the home on which they toil without burning into crisps... ahh, yes. The morning that signaled a new day. The morning that could literally knock your senses into place... but, in Sakura's case it was the annoying fox outside the house that knocked her senses. 

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!" was the infamous yell of the fox who could speak.

Stirring from her sleep, or lack of it, Sakura mumbled "I'm up. I'm up." She had spent the night drinking with the same fox that threatened to delete all, soon-to-be nondescript eardrums of the neighboring houses. And within a 3 second mark, another bellow of "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!" made its way to her ears.

Sakura had a hangover... and even that word sounded like gibberish to the mind of one who was previously stoned. Naruto, however, didn't even seem to be affected... "Must be nice to have Hinata place aspirin on your table when you're too inebriated to even walk straight." was the rather pessimistic phrase she barked at her reflection as eye bags, a pink head bed, and pale lips greeted her. And as the fox boy prepared to shout the world into another dimension, Sakura did as instinct told her; she flung a pail of water at him.

"Whaddup, Naruto?" was the groggy call of the kunoichi.

She stepped to the side as Naruto came crashing into her house through the window. Smiling in his charmingly idiotic way, he stuffed a scroll into her hands and prepared to leave. "See ya, Saku-chan! I need to go. I have a date with Hina-chan! By the way, she told me to give these to ya." He said as he walked to the window. He placed a few pills on the table and leapt off.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she closed the window and read the scroll. A letter from her mentor. Sakura groaned as she saw what was inside. She was being summoned, and she knew that if Tsunade sent such a scroll by means of one really fast ninja, it must be a mission.

'But I just got back two days ago...' was the groan that threatened to escape her lips. Looking towards the table and seeing that the pills were aspirin, she thanked kami for such a nice friend's girlfriend... 'Whoa... okay, Haruno, stop thinking with a headache and drink. Take it easy, girl, either way, you'll get there late.' was the order she gave her body as she realized that she referred to Hinata as a friend's girlfriend.

After a bath, toothbrush, two aspirins and a meal, she made a dash to the office to find out why she was being summoned. She left all sunny and nice. When she got there, however, her sunny countenance dropped a few degrees as she realized who she was to be on the possible mission with.

"Hatake-san, Tsunade-sama." was the greeting she offered with a smile plastered on her face and two nods of acknowledgement. Kakashi nodded in return, and so did Tsunade.

* * *

The briefing began in an abrupt manner, but ended with an indignant pause. A pause of astonishment or perhaps even bewilderment arose. The silence began to take a rather deafening tone as Sakura gaped, Kakashi, indifferent as always yet, with an aura of something else, and Tsunade forcing herself to look composed and business-like as laughter wished to spill over.

Tsunade knew that something was up between these two and wanted to fix it. She knew that these two belonged to an elite group of ninjas and that mere emotion will not hinder their work, or so they say. But, as "statistics" show, they worked better when they felt homey and team-like. By "statistics" she meant Shikamaru's lazy ass brain. And together, they came up with this special mission. And although she knew that there were only two possible results, and it was comparable to a life and death situation, she willed herself to take the risk, with Shikamaru preparing to evacuate all of Konoha if ever the second, more dangerous option proved to be the choice. With bated breath, she waited for the answer.

The two controlled ninjas bowed, paid respects and disappeared: Sakura in a field of petals after an "As you wish, Tsunade-shisou." And Kakashi in a poof of smoke after his "whatever" shrug. The tension in the room quickly dissipated and Tsunade realized that she could've cut it with a knife.

* * *

"Those two will either be the end or the pride of Konoha... Kami, let it be pride." she finished as she placed her face in her hands. 

The mission begins tomorrow.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please review... I ish a review whore... loves 


End file.
